


venus flytrap

by Shunou



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunou/pseuds/Shunou
Summary: Kombinasi tiga hal itu membuat venus flytrap terlihat bagai mawar merah di mata Okita Sougo."Apa salahnya!""Salahnya? Karena tidak ada benarnya!"
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo, Sakata Gintoki/Shimura Tae
Kudos: 6





	venus flytrap

**Author's Note:**

> Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.  
> This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

Sebuah _furisode_ merah, payung ungu, dan satu cepol bakpau di belakang kepala yang ditahan dengan tusuk rambut runcing.

Kombinasi ketiganya benar-benar hancur. Atau setidaknya, itu yang Okita Sougo pikirkan saat pertama kali melihatnya beberapa tahun lalu di Yoshiwara.

Siapa sangka kombinasi yang serupa bisa menghasilkan kesan yang sama sekali berbeda ketika dia melihatnya lagi—kali ini di hidupnya yang sudah memasuki tahun ke dua puluh tiga.

Perbedaannya terlihat bagai langit dan bumi.

Okita Sougo benar-benar merasakannya, secara harfiah, kala melihat sekuntum bunga merah mekar di jarak pandangnya. Namun, sepertinya ada bijaknya jika dia menyebut sekuntum bunga merah itu sebagai mawar merah berduri. Tajam, tajam sekali. Untuk sedetik lamanya, sepasang mata cokelat kemerahan itu memberinya keleluasaan memandang keindahan si mawar berduri; diam-diam menyesap nikmat harumnya. Belum lagi otaknya mampu mencerna, tubuhnya keburu terbang. Tinggi, tinggi sekali. Ada rasa sakit yang sangat dan tumpul di bagian atas perutnya, membuat dia terkesiap ketika oksigen di paru-parunya dipaksa keluar, dan matanya membeliak liar. Dengan tenaga yang mampu merontokkan sendi dan membuat gigi-gigi gemeletuk, Okita Sougo terhempas kembali ke bumi.

"Oi, apa yang kau lihat, Sadis?" Suaranya luar biasa manis dan entah mengapa, nada tingginya tidak lagi menyakitkan telinga.

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Lupakan soal mawar berduri. Lupakan pula fakta Okita Sougo yang tangguh baru saja terpesona dan membiarkan kepalanya tersayang dicium tanah beku.

Ini cuma delusi di fajar pertama tahun baru. Pasti karena di hari yang akan menentukan nasib sepanjang tahun ini dihabiskannya bersama wakil komandan yang beringas, sampai-sampai _venus flytrap_ di depannya tadi sekejap terlihat bagai mawar merah berduri yang merekah indah.

Delusi yang mengerikan. Sungguh.

Buyar sudah _scene_ yang membuat perutnya dipenuhi kupu-kupu berkepak, telinganya dirubung lebah berdengung, dan jantungnya dipaksa kerja rodi.

Realita sungguh kejam.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah dan Gintoki benar-benar berharap harinya akan indah. Jejak-jejak musim dingin sudah hampir hilang, digantikan aroma musim semi yang hangat dan semerbak. Sayangnya, belum apa-apa dia sudah kedatangan serangga pengganggu—ralat, ini sih badai di awal musim semi yang mustahil terjadi. Kegembiraan harinya terancam buyar ketika telinganya menangkap suara malas-malasan yang sudah dia hafal siapa pemiliknya.

" _Danna_."

Gintoki berusaha mangkir, berpura-pura tuli sesaat, dan buru-buru berbelok ke jembatan yang ramai. Dia harap dia bisa menghilang di antara kesibukan pagi distrik Kabuki, tetapi nyatanya keramaian di sana tak banyak membantu upaya melarikan diri karena mudah saja bagi pemilik suara itu mencekal lengan dan menarik Gintoki hingga berbalik. Bertemu pandang dengan wajah yang memiliki roman muka tak banyak berubah itu tidak lantas membangkitkan semangat pagi sang Yorozuya.

"Oo–Soichiro- _kun_ ," sapa Gintoki.

Dia berusaha sedikit keras menutupi gelagat ingin-tancap-gas-segera-nya dari sana. Wajahnya yang selalu tampak tak bersemangat kini dibasahi keringat di kening. Aneh, padahal sisa-sisa dinginnya es membeku masih lumayan kental di udara, tetapi dia sudah berkeringat. Apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan karena harus berhadapan dengan kapten divisi satu _zeikindorobou_? Gintoki menyadari hampir dua bulan belakangan ini Soichiro, eh Okita Sougo, berkali-kali mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Namun, dia selalu berhasil mengelak dengan berbagai tipu muslihat dan sepertinya untuk pagi ini, keberuntungannya telah habis. Benar-benar tandas tak bersisa.

Jangan salah sangka dulu. Gintoki bukannya ingin kabur karena dia lagi-lagi terjebak masalah dengan Shinsegumi—eh, kecuali tindak percobaan pembunuhan yang dia lakukan terhadap komandan gorila mereka di fajar pertama tahun ini sudah ketahuan si wakil komandan monster. Hah! Jangan timpakan kesalahan kepadanya. Salahkan saja si Gorila karena coba-coba melancarkan serangan demi merebut kakak brutal tersayang Shinpachi dari tangannya. Ini murni cuma upaya pembelaan diri!

" _Danna_ , aku ingin bicara." Wajahnya masih juga tanpa perubahan ekspresi yang nyata.

 _Che_. Gintoki sudah bisa menebak jauh-jauh hari perkara apa yang hendak pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu bicarakan dengannya.

Dihelanya napas berat yang panjang. Diam-diam dia menyesal telah menyetujui permintaan Otae untuk memakaikan furisode merah kepada Kagura di hari tahun baru. Kalau saya dia lebih punya nyali menolak, kondisinya mungkin tidak jadi serumit ini.

"Ada apa, Soichiro- _kun_?"

"Sougo, _Danna_ ," koreksinya seperti biasa setiap kali Gintoki salah memanggil. Pasti pria itu sengaja salah menyebutkan namanya. Okita yakin itu. "Aku ingin bicara mengenai Kagura."

"Hee? Ada apa? Apa dia buat masalah lagi dengan kalian, para _zeikindorobou_?" tanyanya malas-malasan, pasang aksi sok tak tahu-menahu.

Sayangnya, Okita Sougo tidak termakan ekspresi tidak berdosa yang ditampilkan Gintoki ketika sang Yorozuya memulai lagi aktivitas favoritnya. "Tentang _aku_ dan Kagura." Sengaja dia beri penekanan kala menyebut dirinya.

Menanggapi wajah berekspresi campuran kalem-seram-serius itu, Gintoki menatapnya tak berkedip. Mata merahnya yang seperti mata ikan mati—terima kasih kepada Pangeran Mayo yang memberinya sebutan demikian—juga tidak memberikan respon berarti. "Oi oi, _kietene ze_ ," katanya dengan nada suara bergelayut malas. "Aku tidak tahu ada hal yang bisa membuat _kau_ dan Kagura berada dalam satu frasa yang sama. Kukira selama ini kalian cuma sepasang makhluk sadis yang bersaing memperebutkan gelar Mahasadis."

Gintoki tahu. Dia paham sekali. Karena dia paham itulah situasinya jadi rumit. Di satu sisi dia enggan membahasnya, di sisi lain dia ingin menyemangati sekaligus mengasihani Okita Sougo yang minim pengalaman mengenai cinta. Kau tahulah, urusan para pria. Sayang sekali. Ketertarikan pertamanya terhadap wanita justru diperuntukkan kepada objek bernama Kagura yang malang.

Nah, Gintoki tidak tahu lagi siapa yang lebih pantas dia kasihani dan dia sebut malang.

"Belum, _Danna_. Segera," tegasnya.

Gintoki mengusap jari kelingking yang baru dia keluarkan dari lubang telinganya ke bagian bahu _yukata_ putihnya. "Apa itu?" ujinya sedikit tertarik. Dia sih sudah tahu. Dia cuma penasaran bagaimana Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Sadis mengungkapkannya.

"Dalam frasa _hubungan spesial antara pria dan wanita_."

"Hng…" Gintoki berbalik membelakangi Okita, kemudian mendengus. Apakah alien muka datar ini baru saja mengatakan sesuatu tentang berkencan dengan putrinya? Demi Tuhan, _putrinya_?! Ini sih lebih menyeramkan daripada bertemu Takasugi Shinsuke yang dioplos dalam satu _scene_ dengan Kamui atau berurusan dengan sepasukan Tendoshu. "Kalau begitu, lupakan saja."

Okita Sougo tepekur sesaat. Pandangannya menghujam punggung milik Sakata Gintoki yang pelan-pelan semakin menjauh.

" _Danna_!"

Sudah lima puluh sekian kali dia mencoba tanpa hasil, dan pagi ini dewi keberuntungan sedang memihaknya. Tidak akan dia membiarkan Gintoki hengkang begitu saja. Dia kali ini tengah serius luar biasa dan dia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menuntaskan perkara yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya dua bulan belakangan.

Tak perlu banyak usaha untuk menyusul Gintoki karena toh pria dengan rambut bergelombang tersebut hanya berjalan malas-malasan di tengah hiruk-pikuk Kabukicho.

"Aku belum selesai, _Danna_."

"Ha?" Gintoki berdecak seraya berbalik lagi dengan kening mengerut yang ditujukan kepada Okita. "Aku sudah memberikan kata-kata penutup tadi."

"Aku belum membela diri."

"Kau tidak perlu membela diri. Tidak ada yang sedang menyerangmu." Gintoki mencoba mengakali, tetapi sayang sekali Okita masih enggan menyerah.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, _Danna_."

"Oh ya? Apa memangnya?" tantang Gintoki.

"Kau tidak setuju aku punya hubungan dengan Kagura."

 _Che_. "Sayang sekali, tapi aku sedang memikirkan jadwal siaran ulang opera sabun. Kurasa aku harus mengeceknya di rumah. _Jaa_."

"Senin dan Rabu jam empat sore tepat. Dan sekarang hari Kamis, masih pukul sembilan pagi."

 _Oh, sial_. "Uh huh?"

Okita mengangguk takzim. "Jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan obrolan kita tadi?"

"Memangnya kita mengobrol apa tadi, Okita- _kun_?" Gintoki mencoba memutar-mutar pembicaraan.

Oh, rupanya Sakata Gintoki masih gigih mengelak dan Okita Sougo masih gigih menekan. "Tentang aku _dan_ Kagura."

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" respon Gintoki. Napasnya dihela panjang dan berat. Ada ekspresi kekalahan dan kekesalan di wajahnya yang membuat Okita menyeringai menang.

"Aku ingin berkencan dengannya dan sebelum aku mengatakan itu kepadanya, aku ingin meminta izin—"

"Tidak."

Jawaban cepat dan singkat Gintoki membuat Okita terperangah. Apa? Bukannya tadi Gintoki sudah kelihatan menyerah? Keningnya mengerut rapat. "Apa?" tanyanya memastikan.

" _Ii-e_. _No_ ," eja Gintoki kasar.

"A—Kenapa?"

"Karena."

Okita menyipitkan mata berbahaya. "Itu bukan alasan," ucapnya dari balik rahang yang dikatupkan rapat. Gigi-giginya saling menekan hingga terasa nyeri.

"Memang tidak ada alasan," jawab Gintoki ringan. Bahunya diangkat, seolah baru saja mengatakan hal sesederhana sapaan pagi dan bukannya baru saja mengandaskan kisah cinta seorang pria yang belum sempat dimulai.

" _Danna_."

Kini Gintoki bahkan bisa mendengar nada memohon dan frustasi di sana. Aneh, padahal wajah Sadis tidak banyak berubah sejak setengah jam lalu.

Gintoki menghela napas selagi dia mengalihkan pandangan malas-malasan. Matanya tak ubah seperti mata ikan mati. Dia mengerling kepada Okita sebelum satu detik berikutnya dia memilih mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Jawabanku masih sama, Okita- _kun_. Tidak."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Dia berdecak. "Terlalu berbahaya. Terlalu banyak resiko yang akan timbul jika aku mengizinkanmu mendekati Kagura." Gintoki mulai lagi mengorek lubang hidungnya—hal yang paling sering dia lakukan selain membaca Jump kesayangan.

Okita menggeram mendengarnya. "Satu atau dua tulangku patah. Ulahnya. Mungkinkah kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Gintoki meniup jarinya. "Kau pasti bergurau." Sepasang mata sewarna merahnya menantang sepasang mata cokelat kemerahan yang sejak beberapa tahun lalu telah berada sejajar miliknya. Pemuda di depannya tumbuh cepat dan tiba-tiba saja sudah menjelma menjadi pria dewasa yang mapan. "Aku tidak sedang membicarakan dirimu, anak muda."

"Lalu?" tuntut Okita bingung. Dia belum bisa memahami apa alasan Gintoki begitu gigih melarangnya—jika kecurigaan Okita terhadap sikap ganjil _danna_ nyaris dua bulan belakangan ini karena berusaha menghindari Okita yang ingin mengusung topik ini terbukti benar. Dalam topik ini, jelas, satu-satunya pihak yang mungkin dirugikan adalah Okita Sougo seorang. Bagaimana tidak? Dia jatuh hati kepada monster berkostum gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun; dia sering celaka karenanya—mayoritas sih karena Okita yang sengaja cari gara-gara cuma untuk mendapat perhatian; gaji bulanan dan tabungannya selama ini terancam tandas jika niat luhurnya diiyakan—tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana cara makan monster-berkostum-gadis itu? Okita tidak menemukan alasan bagus untuk Gintoki melarangnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak paham, ya?" Sakata Gintoki kembali menghela napas berat, seolah baru saja dilimpahi beban berat dalam hidupnya yang kelewat santai itu. Namun sekarang, dalam menghadapi sikon menjepit ini dia tidak bisa santai-santai saja, terlebih jika sikon menjepit ini berhubungan dengan Shinsegumi sialan dan pusatnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah putri kesayangannya. Tidak ada permasalahan yang lebih menjepit daripada ini. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat Kagura. Aku sudah sangat puas dengan jarak pukul kalian."

Rahangnya terbuka dan Okita melongo. " _Danna_ …?" Dia biarkan kata-katanya menggantung tanpa daya di udara selagi dia menatap _danna_ nya berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Kau lanjutkan saja main kucing-kucingan dengan Sadis Nomor Tiga," ucapnya setengah hati sebelum dia benar-benar berbalik. Gintoki melambai dari balik bahu, kemudian tak menoleh lagi.

* * *

"Kudengar Sougo sedang mencarimu belakangan ini. Ada apa?"

Nasib buruk. Benar-benar nasib buruk. Bagaimana mungkin Sakata Gintoki yang polos harus bertemu dengan dua _zeikindorobou_ dalam satu hari? Pertama dia harus berhadapan dengan kapten sadis dan untuk yang kedua, justru _onifukuchō_ sendiri yang menampakkan diri demi niat luhur merusak harinya.

Sakata Gintoki tidak mau repot-repot menutupi ekspresi luar biasa jengkel di wajahnya, begitu pula dengan helaan napasnya yang panjang. Dua tusuk _dango_ nya yang tersisa terasa tidak seenak setusuk pertama. Mungkin karena sore ini dia makan ditemani Hijikata Toushiro seorang.

"Wah, wah, wah. Kau perhatian sekali, Oogushi- _kun_." Tak peduli seberapa jengkelnya dia, Gintoki masih sanggup membuat orang lain lebih jengkel darinya.

Kontan, si wakil komandan yang seram itu menyumpahkan serapah. "Mimpi saja kau! Mati saja kau!"

Gintoki memberengut. "Yang mana dulu? Mimpi, atau mati?"

"Gah!" Nyaris saja _katana_ nya diayunkan untuk membelah tiga kepala Shiroyasha. "Apa yang Sougo inginkan darimu? Kau berulah lagi?" Hijikata memicingkan mata berbahaya. Wajah dan nada suaranya sudah dipasang serius. Akhir-akhir ini Shinsegumi memang jadi lebih tenang karena Yorozuya entah bagaimana tidak membuat kekacauan. Namun, justru kondisi seperti ini 'kan yang sering membuat orang was-was? Hm, tenang sebelum badai? Ya, ya.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Gintoki menunduk memandang Hijikata. "Dia ingin berkencan dengan Kagura."

"Bagus it—Hah?!" Sepuntung rokoknya yang baru dihisap separuh jalan jatuh ke tanah.

Nah, 'kan? Hijikata yang aslinya sudah bermuka seram saja masih bisa menunjukkan tampang lebih horor. Bagaimana dengan Gintoki yang polos dan tanpa dosa itu tidak menjadi lebih parah? Membayangkan dua makhluk sadis berada di jarak pandang saja sudah menyeramkan, apalagi punya hubungan lebih.

"Pastikan saja bocah tengik itu jauh-jauh dari Kagura. Aku juga akan memastikan Kagura aman darinya."

* * *

"Gin- _chan_ ," panggil Kagura.

"Hah?" Tanpa sedikit pun menurunkan Jump dari pandangannya, Gintoki menyahut.

"Gin- _chan_ , lihat aku."

"Hmm. Sudah."

Mata biru Kagura menyipit. Apa yang sudah? Jelas-jelas majalah mingguan itu masih menutupi wajah Gintoki. Dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan darah Yatonya yang jauh di atas rata-rata manusia, dia merenggut begitu saja majalah _manga_ mingguan itu dari tangan Gintoki, nyaris merobeknya jadi dua bagian.

Gintoki memekik tak rela. " _Nanda_?!"

Kagura menggembungkan pipi, tetapi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Gintoki yang kini sudah sepenuhnya duduk di sofa dengan kening mengerut. Gadis itu terlihat tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dalam kepala yang jarang dia gunakan untuk memikirkan hal lain selain menu makan.

"Aku pikir aku mau berkencan dengan si Sadis."

"Hng—HAH?!" Gintoki melotot lebar. Apa? Apa? Ada apa dengan telingnya? Baru seminggu lalu dia pergi ke dokter karena masalah telinga, sekarang telinganya berulah lagi?

"AKU PIKIR MAU BERKENCAN DENGAN SI SADIS!" Kagura memekik luar biasa keras sampai membuat Gin- _chan_ nya menutup mata dan Shinpachi melongokkan kepala dari dapur seraya mengomel.

"HAAH! Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" Gintoki menyentak bangun dan kini sudah berdiri sepenuhnya di depan Kagura. Jarinya menuding kening gadis itu. "Kau memang tidak boleh berpikir! Aku tahu jadinya pasti akan begini! Jangan berpikir!" Gintoki mencelanya seperti cacing kepanasan—tepatnya, cacing pirang perak kepanasan.

Mendengar celaan yang merendahkan dirinya, Kagura membeliakkan mata marah. "HAH? Kau bilang aku bodoh? AKU BODOH?!" pekiknya tak kalah kencang.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu! Aku bilang kau jangan berpikir lagi! Kau cuma bicara hal-hal gila dan tak masuk akal kalau kau berpikir!"

"Mana yang gila dan tak masuk akal?!"

"Berkencan dengan bocah tengik itu!" Gintoki masih menuding. Wajahnya luar biasa tak menyenangkan dan rambut peraknya entah bagaimana terlihat lebih bergelombang dan tebal dari biasanya.

"Apa salahnya?!" tuntut Kagura. Hiasan di dua sanggul kecilnya bergoncang akibat gerakan liar kepalanya.

"Salahnya? Karena tidak ada benarnya!"

Kagura mendesis tajam.

"Lagipula, dari mana kau sampai bisa bicara gila begitu?"

Kagura membuang muka, dan—Gintoki berharap ini hanya ilusi atau efek cahaya sore semata—wajahnya bersemu merah. "Dia yang mengajak."

Bagai disetrum listrik sejuta volt, Gintoki berjengit. "Apa?"

"Dia yang mengajak. Aku hanya mengiyakan."

"A—Kapan, dimana, dan bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

Gintoki menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati. Padahal seminggu ini dia sudah luar biasa hati-hati ketika mengajak Kagura dan Shinpachi keluar rumah dan sudah dia cermati keadaan sekitar supaya Kagura tidak sampai bertemu muka dengan Okita. Ternyata ada saja celahnya.

"Sepuluh menit lalu di depan rumah dia datang."

Gintoki kaku seketika. "Ja–jadi," tarik napas histeris. "–dia yang baru saja memencet bel?"

Nyaris sejak satu jam lalu bel rumah mereka ditekan berkali-kali dan setiap kali Gintoki atau Shinpachi atau Sadaharu membukanya, tak ada siapa pun yang hendak bertamu. Dan sepuluh menit lalu dia menyuruh Kagura menjawab bel pintu karena dia sudah capek dan kesal luar biasa. Siapa yang sangka ternyata Okita Sougo pelakunya?

Menjawab pertanyaan terbata Gintoki, Kagura mengangguk singkat.

"A–apa yang dia katakan?"

"'Aku tahu kau cuma _venus flytrap_ , tapi aku tidak keberatan kau jadi pacarku'." Kagura menjawab dengan meniru nyaris seratus persen mimik muka datar Okita saat mengucapkannya tadi. "Aku bilang oke, tapi apa itu _venus flytrap_?" tanyanya polos, membuat tangan Gintoki gatal untuk tidak mencubit besar-besar pipi putih porselin Kagura.

Si alien sadis itu berani mengajak putrinya berkencan dengan hinaan? Tunggu! Tunggu saja, Okita Sougo! Gintoki mengumpat dalam benak.

"Tidak sah! Kau tidak akan berkencan dengan _zeikindorobou_ itu! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tuntut Kagura bingung.

"Memangnya kau menyukainya!?"

Ketika melihat semburat kemerahan itu lagi, Gintoki mencubit dua pipi Kagura keras-keras. Rona merah malu-malu itu langsung tergantikan rona merah kesakitan.

"Gin- _chan_! _Ittai_!" rengek Kagura sembari berusaha melepaskan cubitan Gin- _chan_ dari pipinya.

"Gin- _san_ , hentikan," lerai Shinpachi tiba-tiba dari arah dapur. Di tangannya sudah ada nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. "Tidak ada salahnya 'kan Kagura- _chan_ berkencan? Dia sudah besar, perlu pengalaman," katanya bijak.

Kagura mengangguk antusias. "Kau hebat, _Megane_!" serunya riang.

Gintoki melepaskan cubitannya dan kini ganti menggunakan jarinya untuk menuding Shinpachi. "Katakan itu kepadaku kalau kau sendiri sudah pernah berkencan, _dame otaku_!"

Shinpachi berjengit dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia lemparkan nampan di tangannya. Teh hijau panas itu tumpah ke tangan Gintoki yang gagal menunjukkan aksi manuver menghindar.

"Oi!" seru Kagura kaget. Kalau sedetik saja dia terlambat menghindar, _qipao_ merahnya pasti sudah hancur.

"Panas! Panas!"

"Kau sendiri tak pernah punya nyali untuk melamar kakakku!" tuding Shinpachi kesal.

"Oi! Aku tidak mau kehilangan _benda_ berhargaku di tangannya! Suruh dulu kakak brutalmu untuk melatih etiket wanitanya!" bantah Gintoki sama kerasnya. Tangannya mengelus-elus bagian tangan lainnya yang terciprat teh.

"Kau sudah mengelak dengan alasan yang sama sejak tahun lalu, Gin- _san_!"

"Kakakmu sudah tidak punya etiket wanita jauh lebih lama!"

Kagura perlahan-lahan mundur dari arena perang. Dia ganti _qipao_ merahnya yang merupakan baju sorenya dengan _qipao_ baru yang lebih cantik. Ucapkan terima kasih kepada perdebatan sengit _Megane_ dan Gin- _chan_ tentang lamaran terhadap _anego_ nya. Sore itu, dengan secarik kertas yang dia letakkan di atas meja, Kagura berhasil lolos.

 _Gin-_ chan _, Shinpachi._

_Aku pergi kencan perdana dengan Sadis. Tidak perlu mencariku. Aku akan pulang sebelum pagi. Ehe!_

Begitu dua pria itu kehabisan napas setelah perdebatan sengit, barulah mereka sadar Kagura telah menghilang entah sejak kapan.

"Ehe _jane_! KEMBALI SEKARANG JUGA, KAGURA!" [ ]

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt at humor.


End file.
